


I'll Meet You Halfway

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Sid wasn’t one for romantic gestures - that had always been Claude’s thing. But Claude deserved grand gestures, too.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I'll Meet You Halfway

Sid wasn’t one for romantic gestures - that had always been Claude’s thing. But Claude deserved grand gestures, too. So he texted Claude that he wanted to see him in person.

“I can’t,” Claude told him as soon as he answered the phone, “there’s no open flights over our next overlapping string of days and it’s a pretty far drive for one day.”

“So I’ll meet you halfway,” Sid replied, already driving into research, “I’ll send you the information. You just bring yourself.”

+

Sid pulled up to the B’n’B, thankful to have beaten Claude. He had stopped in at bakery, flower shop, and deli in the town, bringing everything in with him after he had checked in.

He unlocked the door to the room and looked around. It wasn’t big, but that was fine. He set the flowers in a vase on the small table by the window, along with the to go containers and lit the candle he had requested. He set the boxes from the bakery out of the way on the dresser and then opened the container of rose petals and sprinkled them on the bed.

Sid glanced out the window and saw Claude pull up. Shortly after, he heard him coming up the stairs and then the door opened.

“Sid?” Claude looked around confused.

“Figured it was my turn for a grand gesture,” Sid grinned crookedly, knowing he did good when Claude blushed and gave a small smile.

“So,” Claude cleared his throat and walked over to the table, “what’s for dinner?”

“Well,” Sid pulled a chair out for Claude, “it wouldn’t be a grand gesture for you without grilled cheese.”

Claude let out a delighted sound as he opened the container in front of him.

“For dessert, I got us a chocolate cake.”

“You got a whole cake for just the two of us?”

“Well, I figured the leftovers can be given to Danny’s boys.”

“They’re in their twenties now, Sid, you can’t bribe them with sugar anymore.”

Sid laughed in response, smiling widely when Claude made an approving sound as he bit into his grilled cheese.

“Thanks for… all of this,” Claude gestured around the room.

“I would do anything for you, Claude,” Sid replied earnestly, taking his hand, “I need to do a better job of proving it to you.”

“This is a good start.”

Sid grinned widely and kissed Claude’s hand before digging into his own food.


End file.
